No Mercy 2017
No Mercy (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWEfor the Raw brand. It took place on September 24, 2017, at Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. It was the thirteenth event under the No Mercy chronology. Event summary Alexa Bliss vs Sasha Banks vs Bayley vs Nia Jax vs Emma One huggable home-state hero, one legit boss, one self-proclaimed Women’s Revolutionary, one powerhouse, no problem. Alexa Bliss is still Raw Women’s Champion, defying every odd imaginable to withstand a wild Fatal 5-Way that put her in the path of Sasha Banks, Emma, Nia Jax and Bayley, who was making her in-ring return after suffering a shoulder injury last month. The match, unsurprisingly, turned into a game of cat-and-mice, with everyone not named Nia Jax uniting against the mighty Superstar in their attempt to take the most impactful player out of the game. At one point, Emma attempted to do so by herself — just one of many audacious undertakings she took in order to finally prove to the WWE Universe that she should be recognized as the originator of the Women’s Revolution. But no amount of boldness could distract from the Nia Jax show; she pulverized everyone and everything in sight, most spectacularly with a double Samoan Drop to both Bliss and Banks. It took two group efforts by all four opponents to take her out — first, a simple dump out of the ring, and later, a savage combo of a double dropkick/powerbomb off the ring apron to the floor. In Fatal 5-Way Match, Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, Bayley and Emma drop Nia Jax to the arena floor with a blistering powerbomb: Courtesy of the award-winning WWE Network. That second attempt, for a while at least, did the job, and what ensued was a chaotic free-for-all. Sasha and Bayley even came as close to blows as they have since their time together in NXT, breaking up each other’s respective finishers and trading pinfall attempts on a beleaguered Bliss. The resurgence of Jax stopped the action cold, though Emma proved herself an unlikely hero by saving Banks from a pinfall after Nia dropped a leg on her sternum. Bliss quickly got involved by ejecting Emma from the ring, and an intended charge into the corner finally took Nia out of the action when she missed her target and collided with the turnbuckle. Bliss threw Bayley into Emma as she attempted to interfere and planted The Huggable One with a devastating DDT for the victory. If you thought Alexa would be humbled by the odds she had to overcome, however, you’d be mistaken. In a post-match interview with Renee Young, Bliss claimed she stood above the stars of Hollywood as Raw’s one and only Women’s Champion and the only true “Goddess” in WWE. In fairness, this is true. There aren’t many people who have been able to stand toe-to-toe with the “Goddess” … so far. Results * Fatal 5-Way match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: '''Alexa Bliss © defeated Bayley, Emma, Nia Jax, and Sasha Banks Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 102_NM_09242017rf_2306--b8bf2854919a28e169ddc602396f23cf.jpg 103_NM_09242017rf_2481--d52b8e391ff2e51036d36aea7006a90e.jpg 104_NM_09242017ka_1800--1d72c6b16aca78b0580c923eb15ece59.jpg 105_NM_09242017rf_2487--238d8e0a82e0198d3071f1b3ddbd2c31.jpg 106_NM_09242017rf_2493--d10751c01a3c0367b69a4bf57feeebea.jpg 107_NM_09242017rf_2495--b468399e96995fde39c9a0705326ef0e.jpg 108_NM_09242017rf_2515--3a19ce1aa9a1b5d889f4a9e2791419b5.jpg 109_NM_09242017rf_2536--0d94c43471be6c4dd9f3d8b1b932fd54.jpg 110_NM_09242017hm_1590--29e87717bf943fa70ecf0f4f366ba0da.jpg 111_NM_09242017rf_2363--e15ac4296be9ed562a69ec773226e3b1.jpg 112_NM_09242017rf_2394--f146733dfe61d929fe9e03531d2ff36b.jpg 113_NM_09242017hm_1603--872797d6c7c420e0363d44c1904911e8.jpg 114_NM_09242017rf_2645--0911cfa65884dd88f22bf70e7fa60ed6.jpg 115_NM_09242017rf_2664--962e5dfe393dbc8cab68528b1792c6cf.jpg 116_NM_09242017hm_1650--fafde62a989d6e00255f6ddd02bf2bc5.jpg 117_NM_09242017rf_2742--2b80d1333dab06bf8cf67b5a5902a855.jpg 118_NM_09242017rf_2755--6fe0056a3c813bbd72713eca526e4cc1.jpg 119_NM_09242017rf_2770--fb331bdff8867e3f23a80ddb5af85f9d.jpg 120_NM_09242017hm_1671--77eaa3a9d692fb476e8adee75bac56fa.jpg 121_NM_09242017rf_2817--587d3642571142c630f06121f4da1367.jpg 122_NM_09242017rf_2838--227741d995922c54131fddc0baf68777.jpg 123_NM_09242017rf_2852--6ac0586e81c01883d00f51b5bce45cce.jpg 124_NM_09242017rf_2450--ce04e5182142cf62f9743f7cef74c2a5.jpg 125_NM_09242017hm_1711--61a4c9d231eeb96f08a1bd1f82e9bbb3.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Sasha Banks Category:Bayley Category:Nia Jax Category:Emma Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young